


To Keep You Off My Mind

by Taylor_fannon074



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Compliant, Crying, Family Bonding, Fred Weasley Dies, Friendship/Love, George Weasley Needs a Hug, Grief/Mourning, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, Minor Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, POV Ginny Weasley, Post-Canon, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylor_fannon074/pseuds/Taylor_fannon074
Summary: Different moments and conversations with Ginny Weasley and other characters. Lots of grieving and working through trauma.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or story of Harry Potter.  
> CW: lots of grieving and sad thoughts

May 9th, 1998  
The air was warm and thick like a hug. The sun beating down on the grass, not a cloud in sight. The weather was mocking the occasion. How could it be so beautiful on the day her friends were being buried? Ginny sat in a chair in between Charlie and George. McGonagall was giving a heartfelt eulogy for every one lost in the battle. The pitch was filled with weeping students and families. Dennis Creevey and his parents were a few rows back. Torrence Kilder, Ginny's potions partner since first year, her mother was sobbing held by Torrence's father. Andromeda sat cradling an orphan Teddy. She promised herself she wouldn't cry, she wouldn't falter at the names of her fallen friends and family. She had to be strong, Mum needs her to be strong, Dad needs her, and George.

She glanced over at him. His head was slunk down staring at the grass. He didn't want to come today, especially since Fred wasn't being buried until Friday. She placed her hand on his knee, a sign of subtle comfort. He just rested his head on her shoulder. They were all tired, the past few days had taken everything out of them. She glanced at Bill and Fleur, who was sitting next to Mum and Dad, Bill looked stoically at McGonagall. His scars distracting from his watery eyes. Fleur had no shame her sadness, she let the tears fall gracefully down her cheek. She looked down at her hand, shaking still. It hadn't stopped for weeks. She glanced behind her, at the far back of the pitch was Hermione, Ron, and Harry. They were shielding him from the crowd. They've been shielding him from the world recently. He was hiding in Grimmauld's Place, sulking Ginny's presumes. Ron and Hermione said he didn't want anyone to see him. She didn't plead or beg, she knew better than to push him. She couldn't do anything about it, he didn't want to be around, despite everything they've been through.  
McGonagall concluded her speech and gestured for us all to enter the castle. She slowly stood up waiting for her family to file out of the aisles. Ron and Hermione met them, hands enveloped. "He must have left," she thought. They all walked together mostly in silence, except for the bickering between Mum and Ron.

"He shouldn't be alone, he should be with family," shouted Mum in a hushed voice.

"He doesn't want to. Me and 'Mione are trying but he's stuck in his own head," argued Ron.

"Well you can start by letting her see him, I'm sure she'd be able to put him right," 

"He doesn't want to see her the most, Mum," Ginny stopped listening. His words stung more than she wanted them to. 

It wasn't her responsibility to fix him anyway. She had bigger things troubling her besides 'the boy who left her'. As they entered the Castle, they were led down to a corridor. A Hall of Heroes was be created filled with portraits of the fallen. There were unique plaques under every painting, most of which Ginny had written. McGonagall had asked her since she knew most of them. She saw Luna standing with Dean, Seamus, and Neville. She went up to them and gave them each a tight hug.

"How've you been?" asked Dean. She couldn't be honest.

"I've been holding on," she said. 

They walked down the corridor together, people were stopping at portraits, speaking to their friends and family. Ginny didn't stop though, she didn't think it was healthy. She didn't want to hold on to the memory of all that she's lost. She just wanted to let go of everything. She was walking by herself, everyone else had drifted off. She spotted George standing in front of Fred's portrait. She was conflicted about comforting one brother and facing the other. Her mind said "He needs you, He needs to know it'll be okay" but her heart is telling her "You'll just get hurt, it not real,". She decided his needs outweigh hers, right now family comes first. She walks up to him and just stands there.

"It's not the same, It's not actually him," whispered George. Ginny looked up at him, there were no tears. That's not what she really noticed, there was not a glimpse of joy in his eyes. No matter what sadness they'd felt in their lives, George still carried on with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. It was gone, there was nothing to smile about, the worst had happened. He'd lost his half.

"He's really gone, isn't he?" said George.

"It doesn't hurt because he's gone, it hurts because he can never truly leave us," It's something Luna had told her, she thought it was wise.

"I'm suffering, Gin," he said resting his head on her shoulder.

"Me too, Georgie,"


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a kind of revision of another fic I wrote from harry's pov. It's set on the day of Fred's funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: mentions of death

May 15th, 1998

It was Friday, Ginny'd been awake since dawn. A lot had to be done and she didn't want Mum doing the brunt of the work. It was going to be a hard day without having to deal with all the guests too. She dawned a black, short sleeve dress and pulled her hair half up. She was making breakfast for the family, as she and Mum had been cooking for most of the night. Bill and Fleur came down first, 

"Thanks, Gin," said Bill. Fleur was setting the table, Ginny almost corrected her when she put down 10 instead of 11 plates. Charlie and Percy came down next taking the seats opposite Bill. They were talking about who all was coming.

"Lee's supposed the be round a bit before but he can't stay long," said Charlie.

"Mum says Angelina's gonna come, that might be good for George," said Bill. She'd hadn't heard his floor creak all morning. She wasn't sure if he was awake or not. 

"Vhat about 'Arry?" asked Fleur. Ginny could feel their looks.

"We'll have to ask Ron," said Bill, ending the conversation.

Everyone else had come down, except George. She was starting to get worried and she didn't like worrying. Mum was starting to get nervous too, she kept glancing up the stairs. 

"I'll bring him a tray, Mum," She said trying to alleviate both of their stress.

"Oh... Thank you, Gin" Ginny assembled a tray of toast, eggs, and sausages. She walked up the flights of stairs and knocked on the door.

"George, I have breakfast for you," she didn't hear a response and went to knock again, but then the door swung open. George was wearing a new black suit and tying his tie.

"Can you set it on the bed?" he said quietly. He looked tired. His eyes were red and his bags deep. She walked over to his bed and set the tray down. She turned back and gently set her hand over his shoulder. 

"Do you know who all's gonna be here?" he asked.

"I know Lee, Angelina, Neville, Dean, and Luna," she said.

"Mind if I hang around you today? You're the only one that's not totally depressing," she smiled at him. 

"Don't mind at all," she closed the door behind her and started walking down the steps.

"We told him it was today, but I don't know if he'll show," it was Ron's voice. Ginny instantly knew who they were talking about. 

"He has to Ron, he couldn't just miss this," it was Hermione. 

"He's been through a lot 'Mione, it'll be fine" 

"No, we can't just let him off the hook anymore, he has to show," It sounded like Hermione was just as fed up with Harry as Ginny was. Deep down she wanted him to show, she wanted him to show that he still cared. She wouldn't get her hopes up, she wouldn't allow herself to get let down again. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Most people had left, George had returned to his room. No one tried to get him to stay. At this point in the day, everyone wanted to just crawl up in bed. They all just sat in the living room, listening to the radio. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Ginny sat there absentmindedly petting Crookshanks. She looked down at her hand, the shaking had gotten better but it didn't stop. She didn't want to go to bed yet, she hadn't been able to sleep the same for months. Ginny glanced over at the kitchen door, Hermione was talking to someone.  
"Harry!" said Mum, jumping up to hug him. Ginny was frozen. She thought she'd be happy to see him after all this time but all she felt was anger. She was frustrated and hurt. She looked down at her hand, it was shaking like crazy. She couldn't be around him right now. 

She snuck out the back and went to sit at the front of the orchard. She'd been going to sit under this tree since she was 8. When the twins wouldn't let her play Quidditch, when Ron would call her names, even after Tom. This was her tree, she thought it had calming properties. She looked at the little flowers growing at the roots of the tree. She liked flowers, she wouldn't dare tell her brothers because they'd hold it against her. She liked the way they danced in the wind and all the colors and patterns they come in. A small cluster of dandelions was growing. She couldn't help but think back to a date Harry took her on. He asked Hagrid if they could sit in his garden during lunch. He packed a picnic and they lied in the sun. They just talked and laughed. She found a similar cluster of dandelions and put them in his mess of a hair. He wore them the rest of the day with pride. There was a time where he wanted to be with her, a time where all he wanted was to be with her. She felt 11 again, falling for a guy who wanted nothing to do with her. The fact that he loved her, that cared so much about her is what kept her fighting. She wasn't so sure of that fact anymore.

"Hey," There he was. Standing in front of her like nothing had happened. She was bitter, angry.

"So... you decided we were worth talking to," she sneered. He looked hurt.

"Ginny, I jus-"

" You just what!" she snapped, " You just want to apologize for what exactly?" he stood silent for a second. He sat on the grass across from her.

"I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. I couldn't face you after Remus, Tonks, Fred. I felt like I'd cost everyone so much," She wasn't surprised about the guilt, she knew he would have it.

"That's not why I'm mad. I know those deaths weren't your fault, everyone knows that" He looked up at her. His beautiful green eyes. 

"You left me," she let out.

"I didn't want to, I had to destroy the Horcruxes an-"

"No, not when you left in August, after the battle. When you isolated yourself off from the rest of us," She stared in his eyes, She wanted him to understand her, feel her pain, " Life was really difficult without you. Hogwarts was different, everyone was different" He wouldn't meet her eyes, but she kept talking.

"I was really worried I wouldn't get you back. I can't even describe the pain I felt when I thought you were dead," he finally looked at her.

"When you pushed me away, I thought I just didn't matter to you,"

"You mean everything to me," he grabbed her hands and held them.

"How was I supposed to know? I was told you didn't want to talk to me or even look at me. I needed you Harry and you just," she couldn't finish her sentence. She was too riled up. Everything she felt over the past ten months was rushing back.

"Ginny," he cupped her face with his hands. They were warm and calloused, "I fucked up. I wanted nothing more than to hold you, but I felt I didn't deserve you. I thought I wasn't good enough for you," 

"You don't get to make that decision, I do. I say you are one of the greatest things that have happened to me," He was kissing her. His soft lips locked with hers. The weight on her heart lifted. She felt so safe, so comforted. He pulled away slightly.

"I love you, Ginny Weasley," he said into her mouth. She stared into his deep, green eyes. 

"I love you too, Harry Potter,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy!!!!


	3. No Tears Shed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny and Bill have a lovely chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add dates to help the flow better. Also, I've been working on a playlist for this would you guys be interested.

May 17th, 1998

Ginny stood at the kitchen sink washing the mounds of dishes from tonight's dinner. She couldn't wait till she came of age. Washing dishes the muggle way was is exhausting. She practically had to fight her mum into letting it wait till morning. She never really planned on leaving it. Sleeping wasn't something Ginny was interested in recently. The nightmares were too real for her, they hurt too much. 

"Ginny?" Bill appeared from the stairwell, " I thought you told Mum to leave it till morning?" he said in an accusatory tone.

"Well then I thought she might like the lie in," she said trying to cover her tracks. He took a seat at the table, grabbing one of the still warm tarts in the center. 

"So, two more months until you're of age, huh," 

"Yep, then I won't have to keep washing these by hand," she pulled her hands out of the sudsy water, exposing her pruned fingers. She was excited for her 17th, she'd been excited to finally be able to contribute to things. She won't be left to kitchen work or cleaning. 

"Wow, the last Weasley to come of age. What's Mum gonna do without us?" That had been something weighing on Ginny's mind recently. She couldn't just leave her alone. Yeah, she had Dad but was gonna return to work and the house would be empty. Charlie's already gone back to Romania, Bill and Fleur were sure to be leaving soon, Ron and Harry are trying to be Aurors. Who would look out for her, make sure she's ok. 

"I was thinking about that actually. I'm thinking I could just stay home after school ends. Just to help out around the house and stuff," Bill looked up at her questioningly. Even she had to admit it didn't sound like her.

"What about Quidditch? You wanted to go pro," he reminded her. She hadn't thought about playing in forever. She had dreamed of playing for the Harpies since she was a kid. It seemed within her grasp 5th year, but then everything happened. 

"Well, Yeah I could just commute," she reassured him. He took out his wand and pointed it at the sink.

"Scourgify," the sponge released itself from Ginny's grip and started washing the dishes, "I think it's time had a little brother-sister chat," he gestured towards the chair opposite him. Ginny reluctantly dried her hands and took a seat.

"What's the issue, brother?" 

"I've been noticing a few things recently," he had this slightly concerned look on his face. It was remarkable how much he looked like Dad.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Well, you've done a lovely job of helping Mum. She really appreciates it, I can tell," His face had softened a little, but his brows still furrowed, "I noticed how much you're helping George," She had been spending lots of time with George, being a shoulder to cry on and all that. She didn't like the idea of leaving him alone. It didn't feel like the right thing to do. 

"I've also noticed you not getting to bed until very late," His face was now all concern, "and I've noticed I haven't seen you cry since the battle," She didn't say anything, she couldn't say anything. She didn't know why she couldn't cry anymore, she'd spent the better half of ten months doing it. 

"Well, you know me I'm not a whiner," 

"It's not whining, It's grieving. I'm worried you're not doing it,"

"I'm fine, Bill," she tried to reassure.

"You shouldn't be, no one should be right now. I don't pretend to know what this year has been like for you, but I know it was painful," She couldn't meet his eyes. He just put his hand over hers

"You don't need to be strong alone. I know it might feel like it but it's not. It doesn't have to be me, but just open up to someone," He came to her side of the table and gave her a tight hug. 

"Now get some rest, no excuses," he pointed to the now empty sink. She stood up and gave him another hug, this time longer.

"I can't sleep, I'm too scared," she whispered in his ear. She had been too afraid to talk about it before.

Bill pulled apart from her and looked at her. Ginny couldn't decipher the look, "Then, for tonight, we won't," He walked away and went into the living room. He returned with their wizard chess set. 

"We will play chess until morning or until I lose, same thing," he joked. Ginny smiled and sat back down.

"I only have one condition," said Bill, "You talk to someone, okay?"

"Okay,"


	4. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny has a terrible dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Mentions of blood and Torture!!!

May 19th, 1998  
It was cold and wet. The air too thick to breathe. She was back. Back in the Chamber. Her arms tied behind her back, forced to stare into the stone-cold eyes of Salazar Slytherin. The cut in her lip was dripping blood onto her uniform. She couldn't remember how she got there, she couldn't remember anything. She was terrified. Was she possessed again? What if she's hurt someone?

"No he's dead," she told herself. Suddenly the sound of heavy footsteps was approaching her. She closed her eyes tightly. She couldn't look at him. If she did, she wouldn't see Voldemort, she'd see Tom. Tom was scarier, he knew her. 

"Don't be scared. You're older now, stronger. You can take him," she had her fist clench, ready to fight. The steps got closer, but they weren't alone.

"It looks like Miss Weasley is awake," she recognized the shrill, empty voice. Alecto Carrow. 

"I think we hit her a little too hard, sissy," Amycus kneeled in front of her, inspecting her lip. 

"That's what the little blood traitor deserves," sneered Alecto. Ginny jerked away as Amycus went to touch her lip. Her hands were bound too tightly, she couldn't get out. Amycus harshly grabbed her chin and closely examined her face. She met his cold eyes with a distasteful glare. 

"What a shame. She's a beautiful pureblooded girl," he stroked her his finger up and down her cheek, "too bad she let Potter use her,"

She was filled to the brim with anger. Her temper had always been her fatal flaw but it was more than that. She was vulnerable and she hated it. She spat in his face. He immediately jumped away.

"Idiot girl!" She couldn't help but laugh as he wiped the spit off his eyes.

"You won't be laughing soon," Alecto pulled out her wand, "Crucio!"

A wave of pain came over her. She shrieked out in pain. The last thing she saw was Tom Riddle and the Carrows standing over her writhing body. She jolted upright in her bed. Her forehead beading with sweat. It was a dream, only a dream. 

"Ginny, you okay?" Harry's voice was groggy. He and Hermione had been switching places every night since he got back. He sat up and put his hands on her cheek. Ginny jerked away from him, still tender from her nightmare. She could only focus on her shaking hand. 

"Ginny, look at me," Harry's voice was soft, like velvet. She looked at him. He took her hand and pulled it to his chest, "You're okay," 

As she looked into his eyes, her breathing got better and her hand steadied. She wasn't really there, she was safe. He wrapped his hands around her waist and they sat in each other embrace for a few minutes. She tried to forget what had happened, where she was. She just wanted to remember Harry, his arms, his voice. She savored it as if it was going to slip away.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He moved his hands to her face. She took a short breath trying to let herself back into that space. 

"I was in the Chamber," she said. Harry gave her a solaced look. 

"Was Tom there?" 

"No, not at first," 

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It was the Carrows they had hit me and tied me up. They stood there mocking me," she gave an empty laugh, "They tortured me,"

Harry's face solidified. He was angry, she could tell by the way the corners of his lips straightened out. He took her hands again.

"Gin? Is that what they did to you at Hogwarts?" She hadn't told anyone what Hogwarts was like. She knew they'd look at her differently. She didn't want Harry to look at her differently. She wanted him to see the brave girl he fell in love with. The girl she wasn't sure she was anymore. She couldn't help it. They came rushing like an overrun dam. The tears just started to fall.

"Ginny," he said with a sigh. He just pulled her down on the bed and into his arms. He didn't speak, he didn't ask any more questions, he just held her while she cried. 

"I love you," he whispered as she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Let That Sink In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny and Percy visit Fred's grave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one. I based it off of a pretty popular headcannon. I didn't want this one to be too sad ;)

June 14th, 1998  
Ginny knelt in front of Fred's grave. She cleared out the old flowers from last week and replaced them with a new bouquet. This had become a routine of hers over the past few weeks. Sometimes Harry would join her, sometimes Ron or George. She liked going alone though, it gave her time to think. She'd think about what it would be like if he was here. Then she'd stop herself because it was a dangerous game. She couldn't linger in a world that wasn't real. For today, she just sat in silence. Mostly everyone was away at the Ministry, trials had begun. She wasn't allowed to go per usual. 

"Oh, I thought everyone had gone out," a voice appeared behind her. She turned around, it was Percy, " I'll just leave you be," 

"No, stay please," she said. She hadn't talked to Percy much these couple of months. He sat kneeled down next to her, putting a piece of parchment behind him. She glanced at it, but Percy shoved it further behind him. Her curiosity had peaked.

"What's on the parchment, Perce?" she asked. 

"It's nothing, it's just something silly," he picked up the parchment and skimmed over the words.

"I'd love to hear something silly right now," she said with a smirk. 

"It's just a list... of jokes. I don't know, I just he'd like them," Ginny couldn't hold back her smile. 

"Can I hear some?" she said interlocking her arm in his. He reluctantly pulled the glasses around his neck to his eyes. 

"Why did the scarecrow win an award? He was outstanding in his field," Ginny let out a chuckle. It was the type of corny joke Fred would say. Percy laughed with her. They spent the next couple of minutes laughing at the list. Ginny even came up with a few of her own. They were a bit racier than the ones Percy came up with.

"I thought of one, but I don't know," 

"Go on Perce, don't be shy," 

"This graveyard looks overcrowded, people must be dying to get in," said Percy in the most deadpan voice. There was a moment of silence and they both burst out laughing. 

"Oh, my Merlin, Perce! Didn't think you had it in you!" exclaimed Ginny. 

"I didn't either," he said through his laugh. 

"He would've really liked that one," Ginny patted him on the back.

"You think so?" She looked at his face. There was still a smile but there was something behind his eyes. Something heartbreaking.

"You're a great brother, Percy." All she could do was give him a hug and hope that the words sunk in.


	6. Strawberry Sherbert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the first Sunday dinner at the Weasley's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one really happy cuz the next ones pretty sad so enjoy :)

June 25th, 1998  
"Ginny, will you put the brisket on the table? Oh Ron, put a warming charm on it," The kitchen was bustling with people all following Mum's orders. Bill had introduced the idea of Sunday dinners after he and Fleur went back to Shells Cottage. Mum loved the idea, any reason to cook for an excess amount of people. She was in such high spirits, she even let Fleur prepare a dish.

  
"It certainly looks interesting," Ginny whispered to Harry as he set the plates. They stared at the large bowl containing a sluggish, brown liquid.

"Definitely interesting," he smirked. They all took their seats around the table, looking curiously into the bowl of steaming liquid. Everyone grabbed large servings of Mum's brisket and potatoes. They also grabbed unnaturally small portions of Fleur's soup.

  
"I 'ope you all enjoy! I vorked all nigh'," she had a wide smile across her face.

  
"Yes love, very delicious," Bill glared at all of them, reminding them to be polite. Ginny could barely hold down the soup as it slicked down her throat. She glanced over at Hermione, who was discreetly casting a spell over her bowl.

  
"Ginny, I don't think he's is coming down tonight. Can you bring him a plate?" she said. George had gotten better at coming down for breakfast and lunch, but dinner was still pretty difficult.

  
"No problem," Ginny grabbed an extra plate piling on food. She also grabbed a hefty helping of Fleur's soup.

  
"George," she knocked on his door, "I have dinner,"

  
"Come in," Ginny opened the door and saw George examining some sort of paper. She set the plate and bowl down, "Thanks," he absentmindedly took a large scoop of the soup.

  
"Ack! What is that," he groaned, spitting it back into the bowl.

  
"Fleur made it," She laughed.

  
"Beautiful woman, terrible cook," he said shaking his head.

  
"Well, Mum's made sherbert, so that might help that taste,"

  
"What flavor?" he asked his eyes now a glow like a little kid.

  
"Strawberry, but if you want it you have to come down," she added.

  
"Fine," he grabbed his plate, leaving the bowl of soup at his desk.

They headed down together, Ginny caught the smile on her Mum's face as they came. George took a seat on the other side of her. The Sunday dinner was a rising success, despite the disastrous soup. For dessert, they all took an extra helping of Mum's sherbert.

  
"You know I was thinking..." They all looked at George, who was now addressing the whole table, "I wanna open the shop again,"


	7. Won't Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron pack up Fred's things. CONTENT WARNING!!!! PANIC ATTACK!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't updated in a bit got distracted by the holidays and school but here you got! :)

July 2nd, 1998

The apartment was dim and messy. Despite the array of orange and purple decor, it all looked dull. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat on the floor of the living room, packing away bits and pieces of Fred's things. With every box that was taped up, there was a silent goodbye to the friend and brother they knew. Ginny didn't resist her mum when she asked her to help pack things, she would take whatever chance she could to grieve her brother. She didn't want to keep it all locked up anymore, it hurt worst than letting it go. 

"Is that everything?" asked Hermione, holding a box.

"I think there are a couple more things in his room," said Ron, "I'll pack it,"

"It'll be easier if I do it since I can't Apparate yet," Ginny handed her box off to Harry.

"You sure?" asked Hermione, giving her a knowing look.

"Yeah, you guys can just get the key from George and we can lock up everything when you come to get me," 

"Alright, we'll be back soon," Harry shot her a comforting smile. She just nodded her as they Apparated to the Burrow. 

The apartment was now silent, an uncomfortable silence. She walked over to the now empty room that used to belong to Fred. The room where her brother planned to call home. He'd only been there for a year or two, but he left his mark. She brushed her fingers against the empty patches where Fred had hung his posters. The only thing left was a small corkboard covered in ribbons and photos. 

She one by one pulled each item down, taking her time to think fondly of all the ones she could remember. A family Christmas photo from when she was only four. It was the year they turned Ron's hair a vibrant green. The only thing Ginny could remember was the horrified look on Mum's face. A face she'd now come to associate with the twins. She looked at the things she didn't remember. A photo of Him, Angelina, George, and Lee having a pint of Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. She thought about the way he would've cherished this moment. Cherishing it enough to pin it on a wall he looked at every night. She unpinned a photo. November 1995 Dumbledore's Army. Everyone had gotten their own copy of the photo. Fred had cherished this time in his life. A time when they were just kids wanting to fight for something, stand for something. She looked over everyone's face, wide smiles all around. The widest of all, Colin Creevy. One of the few pictures he was actually in. Ginny remembers having to coerce him into being in it, how'd he had to be a part of history. 

Was it worth it? she asked herself. The thought had been circling her brain for the past week. Was the glory worth it all? She brushes a finger over Colin's smiling face. A boy she'd grown up with. The first one to forgive her after being possessed. A real person who had hopes and dreams he could no longer accomplish. How many people would look at this picture and not give him a second glance? The face of a boy who gave his life for the cause.

Ginny's throat was tightening up. It felt like a ton of bricks was sitting on her chest. She slowly let herself down onto the ground. She couldn't even pay attention to her shaking hand. She was already gone, gone back to that day. Ginny remembered sneaking Colin and a few others back into the castle. She thought back to the way Oliver carried his body into the Great Hall. The guilt she felt when she saw him, was amplified sitting in the room of her own dead brother. How many times had Dennis sat in his brother's room wishing he'd never gone back to the castle, wishing he'd just been sent away. 

The grief washed over her. She couldn't breathe anymore and the tears kept running down her face. They'd never see the flash of Colin's camera, the sharpness of Fred's smirk, the vibrance of Tonk's hair ever again. They were gone forever, leaving broken people in their trail.

"Ginny?" She heard Harry's heavy footsteps enter the room. She felt his arms wrap around her. She almost collapsed under his touch.

"Ginny, look at me," he gently pulled her crying face to look at him, "You're okay, you're okay," 

His voice was so comforting and warm. She felt safe with him in his arms. She looked around and saw Ron and Hermione standing in the doorway. Ginny wasn't the type to be vulnerable. She could count on one hand how many times Ron had seen her cry, but she didn't care. All she wanted to focus on was Harry. He was willing to share her burden, he was begging to.

"It won't last, Ginny. It'll get better,"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this. Please leave comments I love to hear feedback!


End file.
